


COCKY

by beexhai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Horny Teenagers, Im too tired for tags, Kissing, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beexhai/pseuds/beexhai
Summary: Changbin is done with Jisung being a cocky bastard so he gives him a dare he's sure he won't fulfill. At least, he was sure ten seconds ago" -You're not going to do it, he stuttered in a yawpIn response, Jisung's leaned over his face, his breath ghosting over his skin felt like million kisses of butterflies.-A dare is a dare "





	COCKY

**Author's Note:**

> changbin is mad.  
they kith  
and changbin isn't mad anymore
> 
> sorry i'm just terrible at explaining, hope you enjoy tho ! be nice this fic is just for fun, english isn't my first language & i don't have a beta to spot my mistakes for me, you can always correct them in the comments !

"-Hyung look ! I won again" 

Changbin clenched is jaw, hearing for a countless time this day the annoying voice behind his back. Grudgingly, he turned on his rolling chair and gave a death glare to the same dumbass disturbing him for more than an hour now.

-What, he said his voice as cold as ice.

On another rolling chair, Jisung bent over the table and reached to changbin with his phone in his hand. A word in full caps was writen on the screen, and what changbin remembered to be a leprechaun was dancing at the corner celebrating his victory.

-Congratulations, read the ginger boy out loud, you collected forty-seven clover in one match ! 

He then proceeded to sit back in his chair, his shoulders resting on the confortable basksit covered by a leather like fabric. Showing a fake disgusted grimace, changbin couldn't help himself but think it was cute how jisung's knees cowered against his chest, a complacency grin stuck on his face. Frowning, he sighed and got back to work, trying to not pay attention to his friend anymore. It was almost 2 am and he was so exhausted he could've fallen asleep right on his computer, but he had to finish this homework they were working on since the afternoon.  
A few minutes passed without anyone talking, just the sound of tinkling coins coming out from Jisung's phone. 

\- And I won.

Changbin took his head between his hands and slammed his elbows on his desk with despair. He felt the surge to shut his little ass down, just imagining how satisfying it would be to kick him out of the room so he could finally focus. Sadly, the assignment was due to the next day, and the teacher paired them together, so he couldn't just go home. He stretched his arms, trying to keep his eyes open. 

"-Could you finish this homework so you can get out of my house for good instead of procrastinating please ? asked jisung, not even looking over his phone

-Maybe if you stoped being an asshole to me it would go quicker, mumbled changbin back."

He was honestly way too tired to fight with jisung's cocky little ass. But jisung seemed to like troubles, and shuting his mouth didn't wasn't even an option in his mind.

-Just say you're jealous.

Changbin almost choked hearing what the boy just said and briskly, he turned back to face the squirrel looking boy

-Jealous of what? he hissed

-Of me, i'm obviously better than you, in all aspects.

And as he said that, the sound of bells announcing his victory on his stupid game ringed in the silent room. 

-You're just way too cocky.

Changbin witnessed Jisung stiffening at his words and felt his chest swell with pride. But he joy was cut short by jisung leaning towards him and glaring right in his eyes.

-Am i really cocky ? I can't remember when.

-Well, you keep bragging about yourself and everything you tell are just pretty words. 

-Is that so ? In this case, dare me, i will do anything. Is being multitalented considered cocky now? 

Changbin sighed, he could already feel his fist clench and his muscles tense, ready to throw hands, but a sudden idea bloomed in his mind and everything unravelled. It was genius, only true intellectuals could've thought of something this brillant. He was sneering inside. No jisung wasn't capable of everything, and he had a very precise idea of what he will never do. He glared back inside the ginger boy's pupills, glued on his face as he was waiting for an answer. Changbin, slightly leaned forward, his chair squeaking as he did, he then cleared his throat and let the words fall off his mouth like if they were bullets made of lead.

-Kiss me

Jisung's eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed, he flinched back and stared at the boy in front of him in dismay.  
A grin appeared on Changbin's face, he won. The victory tasted sweet on his tongue, and the silence could finally fill the room. 

-Okay, I'll kiss you, suddenly claimed Jisung.

Changbin felt his gut coil in his stomach and the candy flavoured victory escape from his mouth as fast as it came. He looked up to the other boy, already mooving towards him.  
The wheels on the chair rolled on the carpet and he grabbed the corner of the table between them to pull himself closer to Changbin.  
Their two sits collided with each other and the ginger boy quickly gripped upon the armrest in front of him to prevent the other boy from straying away. Changbin could hear his heart racing, his limbs felt like they were chained to the ground, he couldn't move, just marvel at the gleaming eyes in front of him.  
Jisung's hand skimmed against his partner's, he felt his shivers underneath his soft touch. His fingers traced the shape of his arm, slowly getting closer from his face. Every hues of red were passing through Changbin's cheeks. He lightly quivered when jisung's thumbs reached the base of his neck, lingering on his clavicle.

-You're not going to do it, he stuttered in a yawp

In response, Jisung's leaned over his face, his breath ghosting over his skin felt like million kisses of butterflies.

-A dare is a dare 

His pulse hammering his head prevented him from loosing his confidence as his head dangerously came upon changbin's.  
Everything in front of him began to spin and even with his eyes closed and he could feel changbin's warm mouth opening under his thumb.  
The reeling world surrounding them didn't seemed to matter anymore, both of them stuck pending from each other's toutch. Everything focused around their two bodies, only a few centimeters away. Changbin wanted it to stop and last forever at the same time. Jisung smelled like grapefruit and his finger at the border of changbin's mouth tasted sweet and soury, like victory. But slowly, his hand on his cheeks faded away, replaced by the quiet sound of his clothes folding as he reached down to his face.  
Gently, jisungs light lips met changbin's, shuffling, a little fuzzy from this unskilled kissed. Soon after their first contact, Jisung felt a hand on his hips, softly pulling him towards his kisser.  
He stood up a little and sat on the edge of the sit, eager for more. Changbin, who didn't expected to enjoy the kiss, slightly rubed his lips against jisung's. If their mouths weren't tight close against each other, the distraught butterfly in their stomach would've escaped in a swarm of insects. Jisung slide his hand along Changbin's jaw, grabing the back of his head as he pulled their two faces even closer. Changbin feverishly opened his mouth, letting the warm feeling of the other boys mouth spread in his body, glee exploded in his heart. His quivering fingers gripped on jisung's waist, and he felt his partner stiffen, taken aback by his move. It was probably the messiest kiss they ever experienced. One hand lost in his hair, the other falling down, groggygly along the fabric of his shirt. The leather sit tightened as changbin's head sinked deeper in it, a tongue merging with his. Sweat began to recover him. Jisung thighs suddenly hugged Changbin's hips. He let out a muffled squeak. Warm tingles spread all over his body, giving him gossepumps. Jisung who felt the writhing under him deepened the kiss even more, loudly licking Changbin's lips, in a almost voracious way. Abruptly, he teared out from Jisung's mouth and closed his eyes, unable to control his breath. The other boy widened his glare, and let his hand fall back on Changbin's shoulder. With a glimpse full of mischief, he whipped off the dash of saliva hanging from his lips. His chest still quiqly going back and down, he asked.

"-So, am i still that cocky ?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! thank you so much for reading my work ! kudos & comments are very much appreciated, iwould love to hear your thoughts on my stories and grow from your advices :) 
> 
> i was craving binsung so bad, their tag is eMPTY  
i might publish longer stuff in the future, stay tuned !


End file.
